


Private Eyes

by HanukoYoukai



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Mystery, Private Eyes, Private Investigators, Stucky - Freeform, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21982153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanukoYoukai/pseuds/HanukoYoukai
Summary: James "Bucky" Barnes is a Private Investigator, and he loves his job. It's interesting, pays the bills, and there's rarely a dull moment. It's no exception when Tony Stark calls him up to offer a job under the guise of a wedding invitation. The only stipulation is that Bucky has to bring a date.Good thing former quarterback Steve Rogers owes him a favor.But when they meet with Tony and discover a priceless (and dangerous) item of Tony's has been stolen that dayrightout of Tony's Ready Room, Bucky and Steve have their work cut out for them to find the thief.Will Bucky be able to track down the criminal before Tony's device falls into the wrong hands?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson
Comments: 16
Kudos: 100
Collections: Marvel Reverse Big Bang 2019, StuckyAUs





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> This was written for the [Marvel Reverse Big Bang.](https://marvelreversebigbang.tumblr.com/) It was a lot of work, and a bit of a departure from what I normally write.
> 
> I certainly had fun writing it, though! :-) 
> 
> Art is by the amazing [jro616.](https://jro616.tumblr.com/) Go check out their art!
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful Peach. Go check out their work [here.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EachPeachPearPlum/pseuds/EachPeachPearPlum)
> 
> Any mistakes are entirely my own. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“You’re absolutely certain?” the redhead asked, her green eyes bright with unshed tears. 

Bucky let out a quiet sigh as he placed the photos of a tall, brown-haired man wrapped around a silver-blonde bombshell. There was no mistaking the nature of their relationship.

“I’m positive,” he replied, resisting the urge to toy with a ponytail that was no longer there. The haircut was a recent change, and he wasn’t sure how he felt about the new length of his brown locks, but so far they seemed to have a positive effect on business. His friends were probably right; Bucky had been getting a little too scruffy, keeping his hair that long.

The woman sniffed and picked up the photos with a trembling hand. Carefully, she flipped through them, a scowl marring her pretty features. “Ugh,” she scoffed, dabbing at her eyes with the back of her hand. “ _Felicia._ Of course,” she tossed the photos down and adjusted the denim jacket she wore, staring levelly at Bucky, who felt a sudden chill go down his spine. In that moment, he felt a wave of pity for the man who dared to cross Mary Jane Watson.

“Miss Watson,” he began, organizing some of his papers. “I imagine you may need a decent family law attorney. I have a friend—”

Mary Jane shook her head. “No, that won’t be necessary,” she said, grabbing her purse and pulling out her checkbook. “All of my things are in my name, and I never gave up my apartment, no matter what _he_ wanted.” She quickly and viciously scribbled Bucky’s name and the remainder of what she owed him. “All my accounts, all my possessions—he can’t touch them, and quite frankly, I don’t want _anything_ he could possibly have to offer.” She tore the check away from the others with a flourish, before placing it on the desk in front of Bucky. In the same move, she swept the photos of her cheating paramour into her purse as she started to rise.

“It was a pleasure to meet you, Miss Watson, despite the circumstances,” Bucky said, rising and walking quickly around the desk to get to the door. Mary Jane gave him a soft smile, and part of Bucky wondered if she knew just how effective that little expression was. He got the feeling that she knew exactly how attractive she was; whether or not she used it for her own gain, well, who was he to say?

“Likewise, Mr. Barnes. Thank you for all you did. I can make a clean break with this,” she said, offering her hand. Bucky grasped it in a friendly handshake, offering her a smile.

“If you end up needing that attorney, I can refer you. I’ve got some pretty good contacts. They’d wipe the floor with him,” Bucky responded with a quirk of his brow. Mary Jane let out a real laugh, warming Bucky’s heart as he let go of her hand. He was glad he was able to give her a little smile, despite the terrible situation she found herself in. They said their farewells, and Mary Jane left the office in long, powerful strides; a woman on a mission. Bucky shook his head.

Harry Osborn wouldn’t even know what hit him.

Cheating on Mary Jane Watson? Two-time Golden Globe winner Mary Jane Watson? Tony winner Mary Jane Watson? Academy Award nominee Mary Jane Watson? _What an idiot,_ Bucky thought as he put away his papers. She was way out of Osborn’s league. He wasn’t even a decent scientist; he couldn’t hold a candle to his father. So much for the fate of the company. Hell, the only reason Osborn was successful at all was that he had _some_ business sense.

But with competition like Tony Stark, Bucky had a feeling that OsCorp wouldn’t last much longer.

Bucky’s phone rang, disturbing the quiet that had fallen over his office. He reached out and picked up the receiver on the third ring, watching the way the cord draped across the desk. Some people wondered about the presence of the old, corded phone in his office when everything could be done on a cell phone or at least a cordless handheld phone, but what could he say? He was old fashioned.

“Hello?”

“Hey there, One-Armed Wonder,” a jovial, smug voice cheered at the other end, “How’s the new prosthetic? You told me you’d call.”

_I thought it was_ speak _of the devil and he shall appear, not_ think _of the devil,_ Bucky thought. “Tony,” he greeted. “I’ve been busy,” he said, looking at his metal and plastic hand. He smiled as he wiggled the fingers, adjusting the phone as he examined his new limb.

“Yeah? Cheating husbands or missing dogs this time?”

“Don’t belittle me,” Bucky said, pinching the bridge of his nose with his hand. “I do important work. Life changing work. Don’t forget, I’m the one the PD called to help to catch The Shocker,” he said gruffly, thinking of the terrorist with a scowl. A little beep chimed through the receiver, indicating someone else was trying to call him. Bucky ignored it, figuring if it was important, whoever was calling would leave a message.

“You’re right, you’re right. Sorry,” Tony said regretfully. Bucky’s eyes narrowed. He detected a hint of laughter in Tony’s voice. “But seriously, cheating husband or missing dog?”

Bucky rolled his eyes and stood up, grasping the phone with his prosthetic hand. “I’m hanging up now,” he threatened.

“Wait, wait, I’m actually sorry this time. Don’t hang up!” Tony laughed. Bucky shook his head, drumming his fingers against his desk.

“What do you want, Stark?”

“Sheesh, you make one joke,” Tony chuckled. “Is the arm working out alright?”

Bucky shook out the prosthetic a little, bending the joints. Why Tony hadn’t started developing medical technology sooner, Bucky had no idea. The man just understood how things needed to be built to get the job done. It worked more smoothly than any other he had before, and regaining the fine motor function—something thought he’d lost forever—was nothing short of a miracle. “It’s great. Working fine, no kinks so far. I mean, it looks a little clunky, but I make do,” Bucky said with a smirk.

“Whoa, what are you calling clunky? That is streamlined.”

“Uh-huh,” Bucky chuckled.

“I’m glad to hear it’s working out for you,” Tony said, a subtle hint of relief coloring his tone. “Uh, I’m not only calling about that, to be honest.” Bucky frowned, waiting for Tony to continue. It wasn’t like him to be at a loss for words. “There’s something else—did you know I’m getting married on Saturday?”

“Of course I know you’re getting married on Saturday,” Bucky scoffed. “ _Everyone_ knows you’re getting married on Saturday. The details for your upcoming nuptials are all over _Starz, People,_ and the _New York_ _Times.”_

“Right,” Tony laughed nervously. “So, uh,” he hesitated and Bucky had to work very hard not to let out a sigh of frustration at Tony’s hemming and hawing. “Do you want to come?”

Bucky almost dropped the phone.

“What?” he asked, flatly. The wedding was in three days. Bucky didn’t know if there was any chance of clearing up his schedule to make time for it.

“You and a friend? Mandatory plus one. Well, okay, not _mandatory,_ but I know you don’t like to stand out and believe me the people who don’t bring dates to my wedding will stand out.”

“ _What?_ ” Scratch that. There was _definitely_ no way he’d be able to clear his schedule _and_ find a date in three days. 

“Open bar. Filet mignon. Pâté. Imported chocolate,” Tony rambled.

“Tony.”

“And the venue is fantastic. Have you ever been to the Plaza Hotel?”

“Tony!” Bucky said firmly, scowling a little. “I appreciate the invitation, but I can’t just—”

“I need your help, Barnes.”

Bucky paused, frowning at the seriousness in Tony’s voice. “What’s going on?”

“I can’t,” Tony sighed, cutting himself off. “Look, I need to talk to you. Come to the wedding. Bring a date. A trustworthy date.”

“Why can’t you just come down to my office?”

“When I have the chance to see you dressed up in a tux?” Bucky frowned as Tony’s joke was delivered in a flat tone, betraying the seriousness of the situation.

“Okay,” Bucky sighed, reluctantly.

“Really?”

“Don’t make me say it twice, Stark,” Bucky growled.

“I owe you, Barnes,” Tony said, gratefully. “See you then.” With a click, the billionaire was gone.

Bucky let out a slow exhale, wondering what the hell he just got himself into. Well, there was no changing it now. He may as well work with it. First things first: Bucky needed to find a date.

In three days.

He let out a small growl of frustration and opened his desk drawer, pulling out his address book. There had to be someone he could ask. Maybe Bobby was available. He was so icy, though. As he flipped through the little book, a blinking red light on his phone caught his attention. He had almost forgotten about the call he got while talking to Tony. He dropped his address book on his desk in favor of hitting the button on his phone to access his voicemail. He went through the prompts to enter his password and listen to his saved messages until finally the new message was playing, loud and clear in his office.

“You have _one_ new message received _today_ at _2:53 PM._ ” Bucky rolled his eyes at the automated voice. The ridiculous emphasis on the details of the message never ceased to annoy him. Maybe he could convince Tony to rig up an actual answering machine. With a tape recorder. Like back in the good old days. Sometimes, he really missed the 90s.

_“Hey, Bucky,”_ a smooth, confident voice filled the investigator’s office. He sat up straight, staring at his phone. _“It’s Steve. I’m hoping you can get back to me. I found a new lead for Sam’s case. Leila Taylor—she’s an old friend of his—well, she gave me a call and she said there’s a way to access footage from the office. She said the security system they use uploads the information online, and once something is on the internet, it never goes away, right? I wanted to see if you could look into it. Give me a call.”_

Finally, something Bucky could actually work with. Sam Wilson and Steve Rogers’ case was a difficult one; the pair was accused of stealing from their former employer. Steve was lucky Bucky managed to find proof the man hadn’t been anywhere near the scene of the crime. The former star athlete had every reason to steal funds from the owner of the New York Jets, after everything that went down with his contract and treatment both on and off the field since he came out. Sam, though—well, Bucky was hired to protect Steve, not anyone else. Steve knew in his bones that his friend was innocent as well. They just had to prove it. Bucky had a bit of a soft spot for guys who stood up for what was right, despite all the obstacles in their way. The fact that he and Steve were old acquaintances didn’t hurt.

To try to dig up old security footage from a webserver though? That would be quite a task, and most likely out of Steve’s budget.

A lightbulb went off in Bucky’s head. He grabbed the receiver and dialed Steve Rogers immediately.

“Hello?”

“Hey, punk,” Bucky heard a scoff that turned into a chuckle on the other end. “Listen, digging up that kind of footage is incredibly difficult. It would take a lot of hours that, quite frankly, you can’t afford.”

Steve let out a rueful sigh. “I had a feeling you would say that.”

“Lucky for you, I’ll take a favor as part of the payment,” Bucky rushed on.

“Huh?”

“I have to go to a wedding on Saturday, and I need a date. What do you say?”

“Bucky,” Steve began, hesitantly, “it’s not that I don’t appreciate the invite, but I’m pretty well known. This could turn into a tabloid mess for you.”

“It won’t,” Bucky said firmly. “It’s Tony Stark’s wedding.”

“Tony Stark’s wedding?” Steve asked, disbelievingly.

“Yeah.”

“Tony Stark the billionaire? No offense, but how the hell did you get an invite to Tony Stark’s wedding?”

“Uh, some offense taken,” Bucky said gruffly. “We’re old friends and he needs to see me. Believe me, you’ll fit right in, and if you’re my date I won’t suddenly show up on one of New York’s most eligible secret bachelor lists. You do this for me, I’ll do the research you need for half my normal rate. Deal?”

Steve stuttered for a moment on the other line. “I—yes. Yeah, I can do that. Just a wedding date, right? Congratulate the couple and drink free champagne? I should warn you now, I can’t dance any better now than I could in high school,” he chuckled.

“Trust me, Steve, there will be no dancing.”

“Alright,” Steve said in agreement. “Should I pick you up at your office? Or do you want to come get me?”

They finished making plans for the impromptu date, and Bucky hung up the phone feeling a wave of relief. At least he had that sorted out. Steve would be a gentlemen, and he wasn’t bad to look at. The worst that would come of this would be some terrible football stories that Bucky would have to listen to on the drive over. Then he could meet with Tony and find out what the hell had the man so worked up.

Now, his only worry was clearing the rest of his God-forsaken schedule. He was going to have some very unhappy clients pretty soon. He frowned, shaking his head and letting out a little huff.

_Where the hell am I gonna find a tux?_

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the scene is set.
> 
> I have never written Stucky before. Like, I read it, and I love them both, but I never thought I'd be able to write it.
> 
> Hope it's going good, so far.
> 
> You can choose to interpret this how you like. Will they? Won't they? 
> 
> I mean, I know how _I'm_ seeing it, but you know.
> 
> Whatever floats your boat. ;-)
> 
> Let me know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> If you want to talk to me about my fics, WIPs, or just anything in general, come holler at me on [tumblr.](https://hanuko.tumblr.com/)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> This was written for the [Marvel Reverse Big Bang.](https://marvelreversebigbang.tumblr.com/) It was a lot of work, and a bit of a departure from what I normally write.
> 
> I certainly had fun writing it, though! :-) 
> 
> Art is by the amazing [jro616.](https://jro616.tumblr.com/) Go check out their art!
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful Peach. Go check out their work [here.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EachPeachPearPlum/pseuds/EachPeachPearPlum)
> 
> Any mistakes are entirely my own. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Steve drummed his fingers against his knees enthusiastically as they made their way through traffic to the Plaza Hotel. He had only been inside a couple of times—it was a little ostentatious for his taste—but he really enjoyed the glamour of the place, especially when a party was in full swing.

“So then,” he said, glancing at Bucky out of the corner of his eye, trying to gauge the man’s reaction, “I was almost positive that I was going to be sacked. Right after the snap, two linebackers were practically on me, and I knew I couldn’t run it. I thought that game was done, man.” Bucky’s eyes didn’t leave the road, but Steve thought he might see a hint of a smile on his face. Maybe. “Then, as I looked down the field, my guys opened up a perfect path to Hawkeye—sorry, that’s Clint Barton’s nickname, but the fans are the one who started calling him that—anyway, I see him, and I know he sees me because he sees _everything,_ so I throw the ball, and I know it’s got the perfect spiral, and right after it left my hand I got tackled hard, but when I was back up, I saw he got the touchdown. That was an amazing game.”

“Hmm,” Bucky responded. 

Steve sighed, shaking his head at his friend. Acquaintance? No, friend. The brunet flipped his signal to pull off to the venue, and once he reached the valet parking, he quickly hit the button to roll down his window. Steve watched as he rested his prosthetic on the edge of the window, fascinated. The last time he’d seen Bucky, he’d worn a very clunky, plasticky arm with two hooks on the end. Bucky had managed just fine with it, but this new one had a hand with actual, articulated fingers, and Steve couldn’t figure out for the life of him how he was controlling it. Granted, he couldn’t figure it out with the last one either, but this one seemed to be a better fit for the investigator.

Bucky put the car in park, then leaned back and ran a hand through his short, brown locks. Steve was really surprised at the overall transformation. The last time he saw Bucky, he’d looked a little scruffy, and that was putting it kindly, but he still had a nice, roguish look to him that was attractive in its own way. Now, though, with his new haircut Steve couldn’t help but notice that he looked really good.

_Don’t be weird about it, Steve,_ he thought to himself. “So, any thoughts? Questions? Comments?”

“Hmm?” Bucky asked, turning to face Steve with a little smirk. “Oh, sorry,” he said, not sounding sorry at all. “You lost me when you said something about a flag.”

“Which time? There were about a dozen penalties that game.”

“The first one.” 

Steve stared at Bucky, stunned that he could have tuned him out for the last twenty minutes. 

Bucky shrugged, smiling a little wider. “I told you, Steve, football is just not my thing.”

“Fine,” Steve said with a shrug, looking out the window to try and spot the valet. “Did you catch the Mets game?”

“Yeah, that topic isn’t any better,” Bucky replied, lifting his hand to flag down a young man who wore a smart black suit and white gloves. The moment the boy reached the car, Bucky opened the door and stepped out. Steve followed suit, raising an eyebrow as Bucky stared at the valet with an intimidating look. The boy stared up at him and swallowed a little, and Bucky gave him a sly smile. “Don’t scratch her,” he said, tapping the top of his car twice and moving to the sidewalk in front of the hotel. The valet sped off and Steve narrowed his eyes.

“On the way over here, you were telling me you would set that car on fire for the insurance. Said you’d know how to get away with it.”

Bucky shrugged. “Well, yeah. But he doesn’t know that.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Steve said as they entered the hotel. They wasted no time getting to the ceremony, finding empty seats in the back of the very full ballroom and settling quickly. Downtown traffic on a Saturday afternoon seemed worse than usual, and time had not been on their side. Steve was amazed they’d made it at all. Then again, Bucky drove. Steve shouldn’t have been surprised they made it to the ceremony in time: he should have been surprised they made it in one piece.

Steve had expected long bouts of organ music, a few sappy poetry readings, and a long-winded sermon about love and togetherness. So when the bride walked down the aisle to a slow, beautiful acoustic version of _You Shook Me All Night Long,_ he was pleasantly surprised. The three pairs of groomsmen and bridesmaids all grinned as she approached, but Tony was practically glowing when he saw her. Beside him, Bucky cleared his throat. Steve looked in his direction, watching as Bucky glanced at the wedding party before taking a quick survey of the guests.

“Everything alright?” he whispered. Bucky nodded. 

The ceremony was short and sweet. After the officiant shared a sweet story about the pair, the couple said their vows and at last, before God and witnesses, they were wed. The guests applauded their kiss and waved them off before being ushered towards the cocktail room that had been reserved for the occasion.

Bucky and Steve meandered to the bar, each grabbing a drink while they waited to be allowed into the other room for the reception.

“So, why do we have to wait here again?”

Steve got the sense that Bucky was resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

“Photos,” he responded, gruffly.

Steve grabbed the beer he asked for and sipped it slowly. “Don’t they usually do those before the wedding?”

Bucky shrugged, swirling his whiskey around and sniffing it carefully before taking a drink. “Some, sure. But all the photos of the couple happen after.”

“Why?”

“Because they don’t see each other before the wedding,” Bucky responded slowly, as though the explanation was obvious.

“Isn’t that tradition a little tired?”

Bucky stared at him blankly. Steve chuckled and hastily started to take another sip of beer when his elbow was jostled by someone who had accidentally bumped into him.

“Excuse me,” he began, then stopped when he saw who he was speaking to. A woman with vibrant red hair was adjusting her green evening gown, not looking up at him.

“Sorry,” she began, lifting her face. Steve gaped in shock. “Oh, hang on, I know you,” she said, smiling. “You’re a football player, right? For the Jets? I swear I’ve been dragged to some of your games.” She turned her head to the side and her smile became even wider. “Mr. Barnes!” she exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

“Hello, Miss Watson,” Bucky responded with a sly smirk over his glass. Steve looked back and forth between the two of them, having the star’s name confirmed by his friend. “How did you like the ceremony?”

Mary Jane Watson waved for the bartender. “Well, it was absolutely lovely. You know, when I heard they were using roses and sunflowers for their floral arrangements I was floored, but if anyone can find a way to make that arrangement work, it’s Pepper Potts.”

Bucky laughed. “If anyone can find a way to make _any_ impossible thing work, it’s Pepper Potts. Who else could handle Tony?”

“Good point,” Mary Jane responded. She took her wineglass from the bartender and swirled the contents before taking a careful sniff. Then she sipped it after a satisfied nod. Steve looked down at his beer, then back up with a slight shake of his head, wondering if he’d committed some kind of faux pas by not smelling it before he drank it.

“I’m assuming you’re unaccompanied?” Bucky asked with a raised eyebrow. 

Mary Jane shrugged. “Well, when you’re newly single, why not flaunt it?” she asked, lifting her head proudly. 

Bucky chuckled. “If you’re looking for company, I think one of the groomsmen was eyeing you during the wedding.”

“I’m perfectly fine without, thank you,” the redhead responded, almost curtly. After a beat of silence she bit her lip. “But you can share who it was, if you wanted. So I can let him down easy, if he decides to flirt or something,” she said with a careful bat of her eyelashes. 

Steve was a little baffled by her. It was like she was speaking another language.

Bucky gestured behind him, and Steve turned to see the young, brunet twenty-something who was in the wedding party on Tony’s side, laughing with a tall, blond man that was arm in arm with a different pretty redhead. “The young one. I think he’s Tony’s protégé, or something.”

Mary Jane laughed and shook her head, but Steve could see the way her eyes lingered on the boy. She cleared her throat and tossed her hair over her shoulder. “It’s always a pleasure, Mr. Barnes. Perhaps I’ll see you around.”

Bucky raised his drink and nodded his head in farewell. Mary Jane said goodbye to Steve and disappeared into the crowd.

Steve waited all of three seconds before he couldn’t take it anymore. 

“You know Mary Jane Watson?” he asked, stunned. Bucky smirked. “How do _you_ know _Mary Jane Watson?_ ”

“The same way I know Tony Stark,” Bucky offered, taking another sip. “Hell, the same way I know you.”

“You know me from high school. I know we didn’t go to high school with Tony Stark _or_ Mary Jane Watson,” Steve grumbled.

“Careful,” Bucky said, grinning. “It’s like Betelgeuse. If you say her name too many times, she might come back.” Steve rolled his eyes. “You and I may have _known_ each other back then," Bucky continued, “but we didn’t really start talking to each other until I took your case, did we?”

_Huh._ Bucky made a good point.

Steve heard someone clearing their throat beside him, vying for attention. Steve turned and smiled at the young groomsman who Bucky pointed out earlier. The young man grinned eagerly back, eyes widening a little in recognition.

“Oh my God, are you Steve Rogers?” he asked, a little breathlessly. Steve offered his own tentative smile.

“Sure am,” he responded. He didn’t think it was possible, but somehow the kid’s smile got even wider.

“We were robbed when you retired early, sir,” he said, offering his hand to shake. “The team hasn’t been the same without you.”

Steve took his hand and shook it firmly, always pleased to meet a fan. He heard Bucky snort beside him. “What’s your name, son?”

“Peter. Peter Parker,” the boy responded. He glanced at Bucky and rubbed the back of his neck, sheepishly. “Sorry,” he said, shyly. “I sometimes just talk without thinking about it.” Peter dropped his hand and straightened up, cocking his head at Bucky.

“Mr. Barnes?” he asked. Bucky nodded in recognition. “I was asked to bring you back to the ballroom. The groom wanted a photo." Bucky set his drink down and went after Peter. Steve stood at the bar, wondering if he should follow when both men stopped and looked behind them, Peter with an encouraging smile and Bucky with an impatient look in his eye. Steve quickly swallowed the rest of his beer, then jogged to catch up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Steve. What have you gotten yourself into?
> 
> If anyone is interested, the rendition of _You Shook Me All Night Long_ I was thinking of for the wedding can be heard [here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DvojxH1yR94)
> 
> So this came up as a potential point of confusion, in case anyone needs or wants clarification.
> 
> In the States (in my happy corner in the Pacific Northwest, anyway), it's very common at weddings for the photographer to split the photos. You take some group/ceremony shots before (brides party, grooms party, parents, the cute "oh, he can't see me," shot, getting ready, etc), and in some cases all are done before. It's a time constraint thing, I think.
> 
> Leave a comment to let me know what you thought, or holler at me on [tumblr.](https://hanuko.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> This was written for the [Marvel Reverse Big Bang.](https://marvelreversebigbang.tumblr.com/) It was a lot of work, and a bit of a departure from what I normally write.
> 
> I certainly had fun writing it, though! :-) 
> 
> Art is by the amazing [jro616.](https://jro616.tumblr.com/) Go check out their art!
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful Peach. Go check out their work [here.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EachPeachPearPlum/pseuds/EachPeachPearPlum)
> 
> Any mistakes are entirely my own. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Steve took in the scene after Peter left them at the ballroom, a little surprised at how big the space seemed now that it was empty. In front of the archway the couple had been married under, Tony and Pepper now stood side by side, level in height, while Tony smirked and held up one of her three-inch heels. Pepper had thrown her head back in laughter.

“See, Liv, I’m not lying, we are the same height,” he said, looking toward the photographer—a woman with frizzy dark hair. Tony caught sight of them and grinned, handing Pepper her shoe. “There he is!”

The photographer spun around and grinned. Her pale skin contrasted rather dramatically with her dark hair. Her brown eyes were hidden behind octagon shaped glasses. She smiled and adjusted the thick wire frames, lowering her camera. As she moved, Steve noticed streaks of purple running through her hair.

“This is the old friend you want in the photo?” she asked. “He absolutely insisted,” she gushed to Bucky and Steve. “He even said something about a couple’s photo for the two of you? I’ve got to hear the details here. How long have you known each other?”

Steve wasn’t sure if she was talking about him and Bucky, or Bucky and Tony.

“Long enough,” Bucky said, walking toward Tony and offering him a hand to shake. Tony grasped his hand and pulled him into a one-armed embrace. Steve saw the woman lift up her camera to take a couple of pictures of the pair. Bucky clapped Tony on the back, prompting the man to let go of him. “You alright?”

“Yeah, sorry, just emotional,” he said a little hoarsely, wiping at his eyes.

“Well, you did just get married,” Bucky offered.

“Hey, get that camera out of here for a sec, okay?” Tony said, waving Liv-the-photographer away. “Take some solo shots of Pepper while I regain my dignity.”

The woman laughed and went back to Pepper, leading the bride towards the balcony.

Tony kept his hand up by his eyes, wiping at his face. Steve frowned. At first, he was pretty sure he saw a tear or two, but now Tony’s face looked perfectly dry.

“She’s gone,” Bucky said in a low voice. Tony dropped his hands, relaxing his posture.

“Oh, thank God. She’s got a remarkable eye for photographs, but that woman is nuts.”

“And you’re leaving her alone with your wife?” Steve asked in disbelief.

Tony glanced toward the balcony, watching Pepper pose beside the window. “Wife,” he said quietly, a small smile overtaking his face. He shook himself a little. “I don’t mean _crazy-violent_ nuts. I mean _vegan-carbon-footprint-let’s-be-besties_ nuts. Pepper’s fine.”

“What do you want, Tony?” Bucky asked. Steve glanced between the two, tensing a little. He knew Bucky had been invited last minute to the wedding, Now it seemed like they both might find out why.

Tony sighed and rubbed his face. “Alright, I’ll level with you,” he said, leading them closer to the ballroom doors. “There’s been some weird things going on with my security. I’ve got something here I want you to look at. I’m in the Fitzgerald Suite.”

Bucky let out a low whistle. “That’s some start to the honeymoon, Stark,”

Tony smirked. “What are you talking about? That’s my ready room.” Steve raised both his eyebrows. Rich people never stopped surprising him. Even after he got his contract, other than a really nice bike, he hadn’t done anything extravagant for himself. It was a good thing too, considering how early his career ended.

“Look, will you meet me there after the father-daughter dance?” Tony asked. “We’ll have a lull until the garter toss.”

Bucky looked toward the balcony and tensed a little. Steve followed his eyes to see that Liv and Pepper were coming back in.

“Yeah, Tony. I can do that.”

Tony clapped Bucky on the shoulder and turned a large grin toward the photographer. “Alright, let’s get this photo. Pepper, you get on the other side of Bucky’s new guy there, and I’ll stand by Bucky—look at that, your first professional photo as a couple. It’s a little early, but—”

“Tony!” Pepper tried to sound stern, but the twitching of her lips gave her hidden smile away. Bucky leaned his head back and groaned, grabbing Steve by the elbow and posing him for the picture.

“We may as well get it over with, Steve,” he said. “There’s no arguing with Tony when he’s like this.”

After being manhandled for a few more photos by a surprisingly strong and overly-enthusiastic photographer, Bucky and Steve left the ballroom, heading back to the bar they’d just left. As they walked, Steve was bumped into by a tall black man with very short, dark hair in a dark suit carrying a silver notebook.

“Ah, excuse me,” the man said with a slight accent that Steve had trouble placing.

“It’s alright,” Steve said, a little bothered. That was the second time today. “What’s the hurry?”

The man flipped open the notebook and clicked his tongue. “Well, I need to get the bride and groom to the reception. We’re on a tight schedule. I’m just not sure where that photographer took them.”

“They’re in the ballroom,” Steve offered, pointing back the way he and Bucky came.

The man looked relieved, giving Steve a grateful smile. “Thank you,” he said, walking briskly toward the ballroom.

“Well, it sounds like the reception will start soon. We should head over,” Bucky said. The two men made their way to a gathering of people outside the Terrace Room. Soon after the doors were opened, and Bucky and Steve moved inside and found their places amongst the tables. As they settled in, they greeted the other guests who had received an invitation to Tony’s wedding. Steve noticed that he and Bucky appeared to be seated with a rather— _eccentric_ group of people.

Across from them was the couple he noticed earlier, and he was pretty sure they were speaking Russian. A man who introduced himself as Scott kept eyeing the (admittedly, very nice) silverware, and he even started to slide his set off the table toward his lap until he saw Steve had caught him. The man sitting right next to him was sporting a goatee similar to Tony’s and was wearing a cloak. An honest-to-God _cloak_. When he began to stroke the collar of the garment lovingly—as if soothing a pet—Steve moved a little closer to Bucky to put some space between them.

The former quarterback saw Mary Jane again as she sat down two tables away from them. Liv-the-photographer entered the room and jogged towards the empty, circular table towards the front. Steve spotted the man from earlier taking his place between the door and a man who looked like a bodyguard, or maybe a chauffeur.

In no time at all, someone announced the wedding party. The groomsmen and bridesmaids walked into the room in pairs, grinning at the crowd as they made their way to the front table. Steve could hear Liv clicking madly away.

“And, introducing for the first time as a married couple, Mr. Anthony Stark and Ms. Pepper Potts.” The room stood and applauded the couple as they made their way through the crowd, occasionally offering greetings to the people they passed.

Halfway through dinner, the wedding party toasted the bride and groom, offering the typical embarrassing stories. The best man, ‘Rhodey,’ began his by stating in no uncertain terms that the story he was about to tell was the tamest one he had about Tony. Steve was pretty sure he was exaggerating.

After the plates were cleared, the dancing began, and Steve watched as Pepper waltzed with a tall, older man who could not stop grinning at her. He noticed the pair shared the same eyes, nose, and smile. As they finished the dance, Bucky grabbed his elbow and tugged him from the room. “Come on,” he said.

Steve followed Bucky outside the room and into the elevator. He leaned against the wall as the box moved upward.

“So what do you think he wants to show you?”

Bucky shrugged. “With Stark, it’s hard to say. He might need me to look at some of his employees’ files. That happened a while back—a good thing he called me, too. He hired a guy named Jonathan Ohnn—well, that guy was up to no good. Would have robbed Tony blind, probably successfully.”

The elevator stopped and the men walked out into a long, low-lit hallway. Once they reached the suite, Bucky knocked three times. After a few seconds of waiting, the door opened. Tony gestured for them both to come inside.

After the three sat down in the grey and black suite, Bucky leaned back, steepled his fingers together under his chin, and waited for Tony to begin. The other man stroked his goatee, then hesitantly began to speak.

“Do you know about EDITH?”

Bucky frowned and both he and Steve shook their heads. Tony sighed before he continued. “Well, that’s good. You really shouldn’t,” he chuckled. “EDITH is essentially a program housed in a device that can give a user access to the Stark Satellite Network.”

Bucky stared at the billionaire for a moment. “Doesn’t your satellite system have spy capabilities?” He paused, raising an eyebrow. “And strike drones?”

Tony grimaced.

“What?” Steve exclaimed, looking back and forth between the two. “And you just have a—what some remote control that can access something so dangerous?”

“Hey, Spangles,” Tony began, clearly referencing Steve’s ‘Captain America’ nickname he gained after he made a rousing speech about patriotism in college, “don’t lecture me. I’ll have you know, I keep EDITH with me at all times.”

“You just carry it in your pocket?” Steve asked, trying to envision what this device could look like and coming up with the image of a bulky cell phone.

Tony shook his head. “Nope. She’s hidden in plain sight, most of the time,” he said, tapping the side of his nose.

Bucky let out a little sound of recognition. Steve looked over at him and shrugged.

“Your sunglasses,” Bucky offered. Steve was thankful for the piece of information, only just realizing that this was probably the first time he had seen Tony without the over-large, slightly tinted frames he wore.

“You got it,” Tony said, reclining in his seat. “Obviously, I couldn’t wear them today or Pepper would have killed me, so they’ve been locked in the safe.”

“What are you getting at here, Tony?” Bucky asked, cutting down to business.

Tony shifted a little in his seat, pondering his next words. “Well, I’m pretty sure I know who’s going after her. I recently hired a guy named Beck—”

“Tony,” Bucky lectured, “I thought you learned the last time—”

“Hey, hey, I learned my lesson. I ran an extensive background check this time. I probably have more personal details about him than I do about Pepper,” Tony said with a humorless laugh. “He was clean on paper. But soon after I hired him, I started getting hacked, and there are too many other coincidences with him that I can’t ignore. I know he’s accessed files on EDITH, but I can’t just fire him because he’s got too much information. Classified information. I need to be cautious with how I proceed.”

“He’s become a threat, and not one you can get arrested,” Bucky offered, matter-of-factly. Tony nodded. “So you need me.”

“You’re the best, Barnes,” Tony said, shrugging. “I thought if nothing else, I could trust you to keep EDITH safe. There are no records of you working for me before, so it’s unlikely that Beck will think to pursue you. I already have a duplicate ready to bait him.”

“You want to catch him in the act?” Steve asked, surprised.

“I can’t do much else,” Tony said, reluctantly. “His record is spotless, and he’s a master at covering his tracks.”

Steve stared at Bucky, watching a series of unnamable emotions flicker across the detective’s face. Finally, Bucky looked at Stark, and Steve recognized the determined glint in his eye. The last time he saw that was when Bucky told him he would get the charges against the football player dropped.

“I can help you, Tony.”

Tony let out a relieved sigh and gave them both a roguish grin. “Excellent!” he said, rising and moving toward a closet. He opened the door and stooped down to open the safe within. “I can’t thank you enough, Bucky—”

“You can thank me by paying me,” Bucky chuckled, also getting up from his seat. Steve grinned and rose as well, but he faltered when he noticed how still Tony had become. The man was staring into the now open safe, completely silent.

“Are you alright?” he asked, stepping forward so he could offer Tony a hand. The billionaire shook his head slowly, craning his head back to look at them with wide brown eyes.

“EDITH is gone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun DUN!!!!!
> 
> Oh no! Whatever shall they do!
> 
> A mystery is afoot! 
> 
> Fun fact. I love Marvel. I love the comics. I love the cartoons. I love the movies. I love the Lego renditions. My favorite thing though, is the fact that Marvel crosses over with itself soooooo much! So when I write fanfics for Marvel, I always want to sprinkle in some fun characters. 
> 
> Like Johnathan Ohnn? He's The Spot! Who doesn't like The Spot?
> 
> Thanks for reading. Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought. 
> 
> Come visit me on [tumblr](https://hanuko.tumblr.com/) if you want to talk stories, fandom, or just say hi.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> This was written for the [Marvel Reverse Big Bang.](https://marvelreversebigbang.tumblr.com/) It was a lot of work, and a bit of a departure from what I normally write.
> 
> I certainly had fun writing it, though! :-) 
> 
> Art is by the amazing [jro616.](https://jro616.tumblr.com/) Go check out their art!
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful Peach. Go check out their work [here.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EachPeachPearPlum/pseuds/EachPeachPearPlum)
> 
> Any mistakes are entirely my own. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

It was possibly the most unexpected ending to a wedding anyone could have come up with. Stealing from Tony Stark? What began as the social event of the season turned into the biggest mystery of the year.

The tabloids were going to have a field day.

Bucky sighed as he looked in his notebook, idly running a finger past the names he wrote down. Tony was reluctant to release the names of the people in his wedding party, saying he trusted each of them implicitly. It took a lot of badgering on the investigator’s part to make the billionaire open up, but finally he had a starting point. He pondered his first group of suspects.

James Rhodes (Best Man)

Bruce Banner (Groomsman)

Peter Parker (Groomsman)

Olivia Octavius (Photographer)

T’Challa (Wedding Planner)

Frank Castle (Caterer)

Pepper Potts (Bride)

Tony was extremely reluctant to include Pepper’s name on the list, and Bucky couldn’t blame him. It was hard to imagine your new wife as someone who would steal from you without batting an eye.

At least he didn’t have to worry about including the bridesmaids or ringbearer on his list. None of Pepper's girls were anywhere near this room all day, and he didn’t think Tony’s AI suddenly went rogue, but even if it did, Dum-E was more like a loving, dopey puppy. It was doubtful the robot suddenly decided to steal from Tony, and the odds of reprogramming it were slim to none.

Stark was good when it came to his Artificial Intelligence programs.

Since the theft was discovered, Steve barely left Bucky’s side. At first, Bucky found it frustrating to have a constant shadow, but while he worked, he noticed having a sounding board to share ideas with was refreshing.

Also, it didn’t hurt to have Steve there to round up the suspects; somehow, no one felt like arguing when the person trying to fetch them was well-recognised quarterback.

“Mr. Rogers—” Bucky resisted the urge to roll his eyes when he heard young Peter Parker approaching with Steve.

“Steve, kid. Call me Steve.” The pair turned the corner and entered the suite where Bucky stood with Rhodes and Banner, both of them waiting patiently for Parker to arrive. Steve pushed the boy forward a little and Parker stumbled as he sat between the other men on the couch. “What’s going on?”

Bucky cleared his throat. “Well, kid,” he began, sitting down in the armchair across from them, “I just have some questions for all of you.”

“Wouldn’t it be better to interrogate us separately?” Rhodes asked, all business. Bucky had to hand it to the military-man. He was straightforward, and had clearly had enough experience to know exactly what was happening. Both Parker and Banner looked a little startled at the man’s bluntness.

“Interrogate us?” Banner asked, adjusting his glasses. Parker looked between Bucky and Rhodes, completely gob-smacked. Bucky tapped his pen against his notebook. He did well, trusting his instincts. He had the feeling that none of these guys had stolen from Tony, but it was still good to do his due diligence.

“I’m going to keep this simple,” he said, gentling his tone at Parker’s spooked expression. He didn’t need to scare the kid. After all, Tony counted these guys as his closest friends, and the man didn’t trust easily. That had to count for something. “You three had the most access to this suite. I know each of you have your own key. How often were any of you in here alone?”

The three glanced at each other. After a moment of tense silence, Banner decided to break it. “Well,” he said, shrugging slightly, “I guess I wasn’t paying that much attention. I know I came in here to grab my cufflinks before the ceremony. I don’t think anyone was in here then.”

Rhodes nodded. “Yeah, I came in here to set up while Peter and Bruce took Tony to get some breakfast.”

“I was in and out of this room all day. I was running around, picking up things we forgot,” Parker offered. “There were a few times when I came back and no one was in here.”

“What about after the ceremony?” Steve asked. Bucky glanced over at him, somewhat impressed. He forgot how quickly Steve could catch on.

Both Banner and Rhodes shook their heads, but Parker shifted, looking uncomfortable. Bucky narrowed his eyes at him. Parker glanced up then back down at the floor, his ears reddening.

“You want to share something with the class, Mr. Parker?” Bucky asked, sternly.

“Hey,” Banner said, straightening up. “I know you’ve got a job to do here, but Peter’s the last person who would have—”

“I was in here after the ceremony,” Parker interjected quickly. He looked up apologetically at Banner, who raised both eyebrows at the admission. The physicist leaned towards Parker, inspecting him.

“Go on,” Bucky prompted. Parker winced.

“It was before the reception started,” he said quietly, shifting awkwardly again. “I—um. I needed to be alone for a minute?”

“Are you asking me or telling me?” Bucky said, noting down what Parker had to say. He still didn’t think the kid robbed Tony, but he couldn’t rule anyone out.

“…telling you?”

Bucky pressed his hand against his forehead. “Continue.”

“Right. Sorry. Um. So it’s just been really busy, and there are a lot of incredible people here so it got a little overwhelming, so after I brought you and Mr. Rogers to get that picture, I came back this way to get some air.” Parker looked up at Bucky, beseechingly. “But I swear, I didn’t take anything from Mr. Stark. I didn’t even know he brought his sunglasses with him. He said Ms. Potts would kill him if he wore them—”

“How did you know his sunglasses were stolen?” Bucky asked, sharply. The only people who knew that it was EDITH in the safe were himself, Steve, and Tony, and he gave them all explicit instructions to keep it that way.

“His sunglasses?” Rhodes asked, incredulously. His mouth dropped open as Parker nodded. Bucky watched him glance back at the safe, a nervous tick going in his jaw.

“Yeah, Mr. Stark said so,” Parker said. “Why? Is that a big deal? It didn’t seem like a huge thing. I mean, I know they’re like—crazy expensive and custom made and all that, so I know why you’re trying to catch the guy who did it, but they’re still just sunglasses.”

_God damnit, Tony,_ Bucky thought. Steve offered a shrug and didn’t seem that surprised by the news. Bucky raised an eyebrow at the athlete.

He smoothed back his blond hair and gave Bucky a helpless sort of smile. “He asked me why someone would take the sunglasses in the first place, and Stark was right there next to him. He wasn’t surprised that the kid knew, so I figured he told him.”

Bucky sighed. “That would have been good to know.”

“Sorry.” Steve didn’t sound very sorry, at all.

“So you were in here alone?”

Parker shrugged. “Who would I bring in here with me?”

Bucky opened his mouth to get more details, but Steve nudged him. He sighed again, looking at the kid’s stupid, puppy-eyes.

“I still don’t know why anyone would just take something from Mr. Stark, especially on his wedding day. Who steals from people at their wedding?” Parker asked. Bucky had pretty good instincts, and his were telling him that this kid would sooner jump off the Brooklyn Bridge than steal from his mentor. He looked so earnest and trusting—Bucky almost wanted to just throw him out somewhere in Bushwick so he could teach the kid how people _really_ were.

Bucky wondered if this was the reason people thought he was a cynical asshole.

“I’m sorry,” Rhodes said, his features etched with disbelief. “I need to repeat myself. His _sunglasses_ were stolen?”

Bucky nodded. There wasn’t much point in keeping it covered up.

“Excuse me.” Rhodes stood up and adjusted his suit jacket. “But I have very urgent matters to attend to, the first of which involves talking to Tony directly about this.”

“But—” Steve began, standing as well.

“No,” Rhodes cut him off, looking at him with an extremely grave expression. “I need to take steps before this turns into a matter of national security.” Bucky nodded, giving permission. It was clear that Rhodes had to do some damage control before things got out of hand. Being friends with Tony Stark came with fun perks like that.

“National security?” Banner asked, looking up at his friend. Parker stared up at Rhodes too, startled.

“Yes.”

“They’re sunglasses,” Banner said slowly, as if speaking to a small child.

“Yes,” Rhodes responded in turn. “They are.” He dipped his head in farewell at Bucky and left the suite, searching for the groom.

The rest of the conversation between Bucky and the remaining groomsmen ended up being pretty fruitless, but at least the investigator could say that they were very unlikely candidates for the crime.

Steve took Banner’s spot on the couch after the gentlemen left, appearing to be deep in thought.

“So now what?” he asked Bucky. “Do you want me to get that weird photographer, or this T’Challa guy?”

Bucky shook his head. “No. The criminal will be really on edge here. I want to catch them off guard.”

Steve furrowed his brow, puzzled. “Then why did you interview those guys here?”

“Steve, look at them. Do you honestly think any of them would steal EDITH from Tony?” Bucky put his notebook in his pocket and folded his arms over his chest. “Banner didn’t know what was taken, and when he found out, he was clearly confused as to why everyone was in an uproar about it. Parker looked absolutely wounded at the thought of someone stealing from Tony, even if it was ‘just a pair of sunglasses,’” Bucky emphasized his statement by making air quotes with his fingers, “and did you see the look on Rhodes’ face when he found out what went missing? He looked like it was the end of the world, and considering what was stolen, it just might be.”

“Wait, how big _is_ this satellite network?” Steve asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Stark Industries has 1000 satellites in orbit. They encompass the entire world, and each of them has drone strike capabilities,” Bucky said, seriously.

Steve let out a low whistle.

“Exactly. Rhodes gets it. He knows how dangerous this is. Banner and Tony go way too far back for him to stab him in the back that way, and Parker is just clueless,” Bucky concluded. “The only reason I talked to them was to make sure there wasn’t anything fishy, and I talked to them here because what are the odds you or I are going to run into any of them again? I figured I should just get it out of the way.”

“So now what?”

Bucky twisted his mouth, trying to think of what to say. The truth was, he had been trying to come up with a plan since Steve first went out to get the groomsmen. The problem was, he didn’t know if Steve would go for it. Maybe if he offered to dig up the surveillance footage for a third of his normal rate?

“Well,” Bucky offered, relaxing his posture, “I have an idea.”

“Okay,” Steve said, giving Bucky his complete attention.

Bucky cleared his throat. “I don’t think you’re going to like it.”

Steve shrugged. “Won’t know until you ask.”

Bucky drew a deep breath through his nose. “Okay, so our main suspects all work with engaged couples, right?”

Steve frowned, leaning back and shaking his head. Bucky drew in a deep breath, preparing to argue his case.

It was going to be a long night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ahem~
> 
> Oh the shenanigans. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> Leave a comment to let me know what you thought. :-)
> 
> If you want to chat, come visit me on [tumblr.](https://hanuko.tumblr.com/)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> This was written for the [Marvel Reverse Big Bang.](https://marvelreversebigbang.tumblr.com/) It was a lot of work, and a bit of a departure from what I normally write.
> 
> I certainly had fun writing it, though! :-) 
> 
> Art is by the amazing [jro616.](https://jro616.tumblr.com/) Go check out their art!
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful Peach. Go check out their work [here.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EachPeachPearPlum/pseuds/EachPeachPearPlum)
> 
> Any mistakes are entirely my own. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Bucky was grinning at the receptionist in front of him, hand entwined with Steve’s. Steve offered his own smile, trying to mimic Bucky’s happily-engaged aesthetic, but felt he was missing the mark. His heart was hammering in his chest. He wasn’t used to deception. The football player was a very straightforward kind of guy. He would really rather they just sit this wedding planner guy down and talk straight with him. 

Bucky had other ideas, though. He was insistent that they had to catch the wedding planner— _T’Chaka? Was that his name?—_ off guard. Steve didn’t want to go along with it, but when Bucky offered to look into the surveillance tapes for an even lower price, Steve couldn’t say no. Sam’s freedom could ride on it.

_“I can’t believe this,” Steve growled, pacing the floor. Sam sat before him, his head in his hands._

_“Steve—”_

_“You didn’t steal that money, Sam! What, they couldn’t pin it on me, so they went after you? Because you supported me? That’s bull, and you know it!”_

_Sam looked up at Steve, glancing between the athlete and the door Sam’s attorney just walked out of. “You know how it looks. I had access. I had means. I even had the motive. We both know someone has been trying to frame you, and it didn’t stick. The attention had to go somewhere else.”_

_“But—”_

_“Cool it, Cap,” Sam said, pulling out Steve’s nickname from the old days. “We’ll figure it out. We always have. I’ll be okay. I’ve got you pulling for me, right?”_

Steve didn’t feel like he was doing much pulling for Sam right now, as he was being led toward a meeting area like a dog on a leash. Bucky was practically dragging him forward, a thick black binder held tightly against the investigator’s chest. Steve hadn’t asked about it, but he was starting to wonder at its significance. 

The receptionist led them to a modest seating area, smiling brightly. After they settled in she left, murmuring something about her brother being there shortly.

Soon after, the man who organized the wedding appeared. Steve and Bucky both stood up, each shaking the man’s hand in turn before sitting back down. The wedding planner seemed a great deal warmer than the last time Steve saw him. It probably had something to do with not having the pressure of pleasing a perfectionist bride, a flashy groom, and 300 guests of various celebrity statuses.

“It is a pleasure to meet you both,” he said with the same light accent as before; Steve still wasn’t able to place it. “I hope my sister treated you well? She is a very adept business partner, but she can be a little sharp with some of our guests.” Steve furrowed his eyebrows, wondering if the comment she made about his “ _illustrious career,_ ” was actually sarcasm. 

The wedding planner surveyed them both with his dark brown eyes, and once they caught sight of Bucky’s notebook a small smile formed on his face. He nodded at the book. “I imagine you’re excited to get to that, but I’d like to get to know you a little better before we discuss themes, if that’s alright.”

Bucky let out a nervous chuckle, placing the binder on the table in front of them. “Sure, that sounds find, Mister—”

“Just T’Challa is fine, thank you,” the man interrupted.

“T’Challa,” Bucky continued. He looked over at Steve, wearing an expression that the blond could only describe as _schmoopy._ “We absolutely loved what you did with the Stark wedding. I’ve known Tony for a while now, and he’s quite a character. Pepper’s not a walk in the park, either.”

“Well, she was much easier to work with than her groom, to be honest.” T’Challa leaned forward, a smirk on his face and mischievous twinkle in his eye. “That’s a rarity, in my profession,” he said with a wink.

Steve shook his head and resisted the urge to roll his eyes as Bucky laughed, grinning widely. “Well, you certainly made magic happen. Even when that scandal happened, I still told Steve that your work was too good to pass up. Didn’t I, honey?”

There was that schmoopy face again. Bucky stared at Steve as though he hung the moon. It was a great departure from the investigator’s usual stoic attitude. Steve looked away, tugging at his collar. Part of him wanted to grin dopily back, but the rest of him was _confused_. This was not normal Bucky behavior. 

“Uh—” Steve cleared his throat, “yeah. Yeah, it was… really nice.”

Steve saw Bucky’s face twitch slightly; he seemed annoyed with Steve’s lackluster response. Steve cleared his throat again and adjusted his collar. “I really liked the—um,” _don’t say open bar_ , “reception. What a party, huh?”

Bucky’s shoulders relaxed slightly.

“Thank you,” T’Challa said. “I’m glad it was well received. Now, how long have you two been together?”

Bucky gushed on about how he and Steve knew each other in high school, making it sound like their relationship started as a summer fling that neither expected to revisit. Then he spoke of them meeting again much later in their lives and rekindling the long-ago, but unforgotten, romance between them. Steve smiled, amused, but slightly puzzled. Where did Bucky get the ability to make up such a wondrous story out of nothing?

“I know it’s new,” Bucky said hesitantly, “but we’re not getting any younger, and when it’s right, it’s right.” He glanced at Steve out the corner of his eye. 

Steve straightened up in his seat.

“Right,” he offered, trying not to wince. He was terrible at this sort of thing. 

“You two are such a sweet couple,” T’Challa said, folding his hands together in his lap. “Alright, let’s get right into the consultation.” The consultant looked down at the binder and back up at Bucky, prompting the other to open the book. Steve’s eyebrows furrowed as Bucky flipped through the first couple of pages—which had pictures of several different tuxedos—before settling on a page with what appeared to be some sort of color scheme.

“So we want something elegant and tasteful,” Bucky said, tapping one of the pictures—a room full of round tables that were draped with white cloths and ornate, golden centerpieces, “but we also want a wow factor. Something that our guests will be talking about for a long time.” 

T’Challa nodded, but Steve stared at the two squares of fabric taped to the page.

“The colors are black and gold?” he asked. 

Bucky pressed his lips together and turned towards Steve, clearly irritated. “Yes, sweetie. I’m sure I said—”

“I’m pretty sure we didn’t talk about this,” Steve said, shaking his head. “ _Black_ and _gold_?”

“What’s wrong with black and gold?” Bucky said, eyes flashing dangerously.

“Well, to start those are the Steelers colors—”

“Everything has to come back to football with you, doesn’t it?” Bucky rolled his eyes.

“And it seems really pretentious. Like the Steelers.”

“Would you stop with the Steelers?” Bucky leaned back, shaking his head. “I’m sorry they beat you—”

“This isn’t about them beating us—”

“—but do you have to let that old rivalry affect my color scheme?”

“If I may offer a suggestion,” T’Challa interrupted. Bucky and Steve both immediately ceased speaking, watching as the man reached for the book and studied the picture Bucky was pointing at. “Perhaps you could compromise? Instead of gold, you could substitute silver. That gives an elegant, sleek, modern look to your wedding, but isn’t as ostentatious as gold can be.”

Bucky frowned and tugged the book back towards him. “Well, I suppose,” he mumbled, flipping the page. “We’ll have to talk more about it, apparently.”

“At least this compromise isn’t as garish as some. I had a bride in here once, and her fiancée only had one stipulation, which was to have his favorite color as part of the scheme. It was orange, and not a soft orange either. I mean, bright, _neon_ orange.”

Steve winced. That did not sound appealing at all. He looked at Bucky and saw the horrified expression on the other’s face.

“I promise, there’s no way in hell we’ll have orange at our wedding,” Steve said, reaching for Bucky’s hand and pulling it away from his notebook, finally committing himself to this role he was playing. The argument they had was an honest reflection of their friendship. Bucky would never understand that integral piece of his life, but he still knew details about it. Everything clicked, and Steve knew what to do. Bucky looked down at his hand and back up at Steve. He looked briefly surprised before his face settled back into the puppy-love expression he had been wearing when T’Challa first walked into the room.

“What other things are you thinking of? Caterers, venues—”

“There’s this really nice resort upstate that we’re thinking of,” Steve offered, remembering some of the points Bucky had made to him about their fake wedding on the way over. Bucky nodded in agreement.

“It’s beautiful. It’s in the woods, so we can have the ceremony outdoors, but inside there’s a fantastic room for the reception,” Bucky added. “And we did some of our own research, and there are a few perks we get if we book a room-block. That way we can get ready right there at the venue, and not have to worry about leaving anything behind, or having to fight morning traffic.”

T’Challa stroked his goatee and nodded. “I’ll need some more details—”

“Well, we haven’t officially decided,” Bucky said. “We’re looking at a few hotels in the city as well.”

“We’re still discussing things.” Steve said, curiously flipping to the next page in Bucky’s book, now adorned with clippings and notes about _cakes._ “We were hoping to go through your role in this process. I mean, we know you’re the one who is essentially arranging our vendors and making sure everything comes together, but I don’t understand what you do on the wedding day. Bucky’s tried, but he can’t really explain it to me.”

T’Challa laughed as Bucky let out a soft sigh and shook his head at Steve’s feigned ignorance. “As your wedding planner, it’s my job to ensure that every detail of the event goes perfectly, and your only responsibility is to relax and enjoy your day.”

“So you’ll have to have access throughout the venue?” Bucky asked.

“Of course. The ceremony space, the reception, the bar if you’re using one, the ready rooms—”

“The ready rooms?” Steve asked quickly. “Well if you have access there, don’t be upset if you catch an eyeful of something you don’t want to see,” he grumbled.

“Steve!” Bucky smacked him lightly on his arm. “We’re not going to have the same ready room. We won’t see each other before the ceremony.”

“I keep telling you, that tradition is old and ridiculous,” Steve said, swallowing and preparing himself for the next words that were going to come out of his mouth. “It is not bad luck to see the groom before the wedding, and you may need help _relaxing_ before we get married.” He could feel his ears get hot and he willed himself not to blush. Bucky pressed his lips together, and Steve was positive he was trying not to laugh at him, the jerk.

“I will be sure to knock before I enter your rooms,” T’Challa said, a small smile playing around the corners of his mouth.

“Well, it’s not as though you’d be able to get in if we aren’t there, so you’ll have to knock regardless,” Bucky said.

“No, sir,” T’Challa said slowly. “I need total access. That means I have the means to get into any part of the venue being used for the wedding, including keys for the private ready rooms.”

“You’ll have keys?” Steve responded. “Tony never mentioned that when he referred you. We value our privacy—”

“I can assure you; I’ll be discreet. With Mr. Stark, the only times I needed to get into his ready room was to gather the groomsmen or give them instructions. After the reception began, I didn’t need to go back to that room again.”

Bucky shook his head. “I can’t believe what happened,” he said suddenly. “I mean, who would do something like that at a wedding?”

T’Challa frowned and let out a heavy sigh. “Yes. What an ugly thing that was.”

“What was it that got stolen again?” Steve asked. Bucky had told him that if one of them sprung that question on the suspect and they knew it was sunglasses, they’d know for sure who their crook was. It was a long-shot, but Steve had always been an optimist.

T’Challa furrowed his brow, as if in thought. “You know, I can’t actually remember, but if I knew he was thinking of bringing something so valuable then I would have told him to leave it at home.”

“Why?”

“Well, to be perfectly frank, I don’t trust security in hotels,” T’Challa said with a shrug. “I mean, you _think_ you’re the only person who knows the new security code to the safe in your room, but the truth is all safes in hotels have an override code. As long as someone gets the code, they can open the safe.”

“You speak as if you know this from experience,” Bucky said, quietly. He was staring intently at T’Challa, watching for any changes in his expression or body language. Steve was a little in awe of the investigator’s ability to pick up even the smallest cues in another person.

“Well, yes. When I first came here, my sister and I had to stay in a hotel while we were waiting for an apartment application to get approved. We did not have much, but there was some jewelry my sister and I brought from our home in Wakanda that belonged to our parents.” T’Challa’s expression darkened. “They were made of very rare, precious metals. We stored them in the safe in the room we stayed in, but one day after we returned, I opened the safe to check it and found the jewelry had been stolen. I was certain someone from the staff must have taken them, but we found that there was a thief who hit our hotel that day. He was caught and thankfully those heirlooms were returned to us, but I have never trusted a safe in a hotel again, after that.”

“I’m sorry that happened,” Steve said, consoling. “It’s not a great welcome to the country, is it?”

“No,” T’Challa said, shaking his head. “But as I was saying before, though I’ll have access, I’ll be sure to respect your privacy as much as possible. With Mr. Stark, I think the only time I went in the room while he or a groomsman wasn’t there was when the caterer needed to set up some appetizers and drinks while they were taking photos. I let him into the room and waited by the door while he was readying things.”

“Why did you have to wait by the door?” Steve asked, genuinely curious.

“Well, Mr. Castle is a very,” T’Challa paused, as if searching for the right word, “ _particular_ individual. He likes his space. Now, I know we’re getting caught up in the excitement of the wedding itself, but we really need to discuss your budget, first.”

Steve and Bucky continued to talk to T’Challa, about the ridiculous budget Bucky had planned ( _“How can we spend that much on flowers? That’s completely insane!”)_ and some of the fantastical ideas he had for the ceremony ( _“Doves? You want to release two doves? Because all that’s going to do is open up the possibility for someone to get bird crap on their jacket.”)_

T’Challa was friendly and professional throughout the whole exchange, and after they had concluded their so-called consultation, he walked them out of his shop. Steve and Bucky began walking the two blocks to his car.

“So?” Bucky asked, back to his normal, not-gushing self.

“So what?” Steve asked, still processing the details in his mind.

“That wasn’t so bad, right?” his friend asked, clearly hoping Steve was more receptive to the deception, now.

Steve shrugged. “No, I guess not. Do you have any idea who we’re looking at for this?” he asked, wanting Bucky’s insight.

Bucky frowned and shook his head. “Not sure yet, but he’s confirmed we need to follow up on another lead, if his story is true.”

Steve raised his eyebrows. He wasn’t sure what Bucky was talking about. Bucky shrugged a little, adjusting the black binder in his hands.

“I think it’s time we arrange a meeting with the caterer.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who don't know, _schmoopy_ is when couples are just... they're just at their most disgustingly cute. 
> 
> Brought to you by [Seinfeld.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eC8xvLT70C0)
> 
> I am constantly torn between " _Awwwww,_ " and " _Ewwwww,_ " when I am faced with schmoopy people.
> 
> Which is weird, because I'm pretty sure my husband and I are a little schmoopy. ;-)
> 
> Thanks for reading. Leave a comment and let me know what you think. 
> 
> Come visit me on [tumblr.](https://hanuko.tumblr.com/)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> This was written for the [Marvel Reverse Big Bang.](https://marvelreversebigbang.tumblr.com/) It was a lot of work, and a bit of a departure from what I normally write.
> 
> I certainly had fun writing it, though! :-) 
> 
> Art is by the amazing [jro616.](https://jro616.tumblr.com/) Go check out their art!
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful Peach. Go check out their work [here.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EachPeachPearPlum/pseuds/EachPeachPearPlum)
> 
> Any mistakes are entirely my own. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Bucky sighed as they left the caterer’s, adjusting his jacket.

“That was a waste of time,” he said, shaking his head as he and Steve approached his car.

Steve offered him an apologetic smile. “Well, at least we can cross Frank Castle off the list.”

T’Challa had not been wrong in describing Castle as _particular_. Bucky just wished he had included other adjectives, like _ornery_ , or _dick-ish_. He and Steve finally seemed to find their groove as a “couple.” Steve made cow-eyes at him and rolled his eyes whenever Bucky started talking about some overly grand buffet item he wanted (which Castle couldn’t accommodate anyway, it turned out, as all his services were plated). Castle was closed off the whole time, and even when Bucky started asking about the theft at Tony’s wedding, Castle’s gruff demeanor didn’t change once. Then, when Steve mentioned Castle’s presence in the ready room (which was not a fact they should have known about), Castle realized that they weren’t actually a couple, and threw them out of his shop for questioning his professionalism, work ethic, and his overall morality. Needless to say, they didn’t get anywhere.

“Let’s hope Liv will give us something good,” Bucky sighed, unlocking the car and climbing in. Steve followed.

“Do I need to be there?” Steve asked pitifully.

“Steve.”

“Come on, Bucky,” Steve implored, as Bucky merged into traffic and started driving toward Liv-the-photographer’s business. “You didn’t call and set up the appointment. She’s _weird_.”

“She’s a suspect, and it will look bad if I show up without you. How do I pose as a couple when I’m missing my better half?”

Steve preened a little at that. “I’m the better half?”

“Shut up,” Bucky said gruffly. “It’s an expression.”

“Yeah, okay.” Steve was smiling the whole rest of the drive to _Moments are Forever_ —Olivia Octavius’s storefront and photography business. It was almost lunch time when they arrived for their appointment. Bucky ran through a list of restaurants in his head, figuring Steve would want to grab some food nearby while they discussed some details of the case.

When they arrived, there was a young blonde woman with piercings in her nose and ears and a half-shaved head who greeted them. She wore a white hoody, and Bucky could see in the open space beneath the desk that her jeans were torn in several places.

“Hey, are you James and Steve?” she asked, popping gum. Bucky winced, a little surprised at her lack of professionalism.

“Yes,” Steve offered his hand. The young girl shook it. “Who might you be?”

“Gwen,” Bucky looked up and saw Liv standing behind the girl, arms folded in front of her chest. “I told you not to go snooping in my appointment book!”

The girl shrugged and gave an innocent smile. “Sorry, Aunt Liv,” she said, not sounding sorry at all. Liv sighed, shaking her head. Her wild hair was tied back with a cloth headband, but purple tendrils seemed to escape it just enough to frame her face.

“What are you even doing here?” Gwen shrugged in response to her aunt’s question, and Liv’s face softened a little. She tutted and reminded her niece to start on her homework before giving Bucky and Steve her full attention. Bucky’s phone rang, but he sent the call to voicemail.

Liv smiled at the couple and gestured to a comfortable space with a sofas and armchairs behind them. “Thank you for coming. Please, make yourselves comfortable.” She grabbed a thick, leather-bound book off her desk as Bucky and Steve settled next to each other on the sofa. Liv sat next to Bucky on the other side. 

Bucky looked over at Steve, who was sliding away from her—and inadvertently, him—after she claimed the sofa instead of the armchair across from them. Bucky decided to follow Steve’s lead and slid over with him.

“Now, Steve had already told me your budget when I spoke with him earlier, and it works well with the services I offer,” she began, but she leaned forward with a small smirk on her face. “But I like to get to know my couples before we agree that I should be the photographer for them.” She winked and Bucky looked over a Steve again, who chuckled nervously.

“Well,” Bucky began, but he was cut off when his phone rang again. “Sorry,” he said, pulling his phone from his pocket and looking at the number. His eyebrows went up. “Sweetie, I have to take this,” he said, standing up.

Steve grabbed his arm, clutching at it a little desperately. “Can you call back?” He was smiling, but there was an obvious discomfort in his face that Bucky picked up on very quickly. He looked between the still ringing phone and Steve’s face.

“It’s work—an old client I thought things were settled with. The fact that she’s calling—”

Steve sighed and nodded, waving him off. “Just hurry back?”

“Of course,” Bucky said. He heard Liv make a little sound and looked her direction, watching as she pressed her hands to her mouth to cover a delighted smile.

“You two are _adorable_. Go on, James. Steve and I will get better acquainted,” she said. Steve looked slightly miserable. Bucky answered the phone as left the small shop, so he would not be overheard.

“This is Barnes.”

“Mr. Barnes, I’m so glad I managed to reach you.”

Bucky frowned at the note of alarm in the woman’s voice. “Miss Watson? Are you alright?”

“Listen, I just found something out, something important. But I can’t talk about it now—can I come to your office later today? I’m so sorry to impose, but—”

“Are you safe?” Bucky asked, ready to ask Mary Jane’s whereabouts and to call the law enforcement in her area.

“Yes, yes I’m fine, I swear, but I need to speak to you.”

Bucky pulled his phone away from his ear to glance at the time. “Is it an emergency?” 

“No, but it _is_ important,” Mary Jane said, a little breathlessly. Bucky could hear traffic in the background.

“Alright, Miss Watson. I’ll be available in a few hours,” Bucky said, thinking about how the traffic would be this afternoon. Traffic near a university on Friday afternoon was often rough, and he needed some time to go over his notes about his suspects. “How about you come to my office around four o’clock?”

“That will be fine, Mr. Barnes. I’ll see you then.”

Bucky hung up the phone, frowning as he tucked it back in his pocket. He shook himself a little, then went back into the shop to see Liv flailing her arms and Steve leaning back as far as he could. He was pressed into the arm of the sofa. Bucky hurried over to take his place between them.

“So then the police starting throwing teargas at us. Can you believe it? We were exercising our First Amendment rights and they attacked us!”

“Sorry about that,” Bucky interrupted, making a mental note that this woman had participated in what was most likely a violent protest at least once in her life. He would have to ask Steve for the details. “So, you were saying you wanted to get to know us?”

Liv clapped her hands together, grinning brightly at them. “Yes, although I feel like we had such a great rapport when we last met, James,” she said happily. “Or can I call you Bucky?” she winked.

“Didn’t you book this with my actual first name?” Bucky asked Steve, confused.

“I overheard Tony calling you Bucky at his wedding,” she said, placing a hand on Bucky’s prosthetic. Bucky glanced at the hand that was laid over his elbow, a little startled by her familiarity.

Bucky blinked at her. “Um,” he looked over at Steve, who was clearly thinking, _I told you so._ “Well, yes, that’s fine. That’s my nickname.”

“It’s not just for the special relationships in your life?” she asked, leaning forward. She seemed almost eager for an answer, and she was starting to make Bucky feel a little uncomfortable, but a job was a job, and he had a role to play.

“Liv, if it were just for someone special, Tony would _not_ be allowed to call me that. _Ever_ ,” he said, giving her a wink in return. She laughed and pulled her hand away, grabbing her book. Bucky used the distraction to slide backwards and closer to Steve. Steve hooked an arm around his, as if to keep him close.

“Now, tell me about this. How did you meet? When did you get together? If I remember right, you two haven’t been together very long. Tying the knot so soon?” Liv pushed on, laying her book on her lap.

“We met in high school,” Steve began, after clearing his throat. “But to be honest, we weren’t really on each other’s radars.”

“Yeah,” Bucky continued, smiling at Steve before looking back to Liv. “Steve here was this bigshot football star.”

“Don’t say it like that,” Steve said, nudging him a little. “You were way out of my league.”

Bucky paused at that, looking back at Steve in surprise. “What? You thought I was out of your league?”

Was Steve blushing? “Come on, Buck. You were popular, in all those academic clubs, and our class valedictorian. Of course I thought you were out of my league.”

Bucky felt his own cheeks heating up a little, and he coughed before turning back to Liv, trying to keep his grin in check. “So, we knew each other in high school, but lost touch.”

“You two are so sweet! So this wasn’t a high school romance?”

“Well, we may have had a bit of a fling—” Bucky offered, only to be interrupted by a little squeal from Liv that alarmed him.

“Sorry, sorry. It’s just so sweet. I love stories like this,” she gushed.

“So,” Bucky continued, pausing to see if she would interrupt again. She motioned for him to continue, “yes, there was a summer fling, but nothing serious—”

“I had just been picked up by the University of Washington,” Steve interjected, referencing his time in college with the Huskies.

“And I was pursuing academics here at ESU—”

“We should swing through campus when we’re done,” Steve interrupted again. “You keep telling me you want me to see your alma mater.” Bucky pressed his lips together, annoyed at being interrupted again.

“You went to Empire State? That’s a very prestigious university,” Liv said warmly. “I actually attended there, myself.”

“Really?” Bucky asked.

“For quantum physics and engineering, if you can believe it.” Liv winked at them again. Bucky furrowed his eyebrows. “Most people don’t think a photographer has much in their head for science. Especially a woman.”

“Ma’am,” Bucky said, thinking of how to respond to that. “I don’t think you may have met that many decent people if it’s so unbelievable that you went to study science. There’s nothing wrong with finding your passion somewhere else.” 

“You are very kind,” Liv said, winking. “It’s actually more common than you think. Gwen’s got a tutor who’s attending ESU now for Chemical Engineering, but he shoots photos on the side for the Daily Bugle. College kids have to eat, right?” she laughed. Bucky grinned and nodded.

“At any rate, we didn’t see each other again for years. Not until I retired from the Jets,” Steve said, continuing their story as Bucky mentally noted the photographer’s background in engineering. So far, she seemed to most likely be the one who would know how to operate EDITH.

“That was such an ugly story,” she said with a slight growl, looking incensed on Steve’s behalf.

“I’d rather not talk about it,” Steve said, stiffly.

“But engineering,” Bucky said, trying to change to subject to something more fruitful. “Wow, that’s got to be a difficult field.”

Liv shrugged, but a small, pleased smile was on her face. “It can be complicated, but it’s just putting things together.”

“You sound like Steve when he’s talks about finding his receiver.” Steve perked up at that and glanced over at him. “You know what I’m talking about. You told me about it before Tony’s wedding. You were about to get sacked, but you found a wide receiver just in time? Who was that against, the Eagles?”

“The Ravens,” Steve said, grinning broadly. Bucky held in a sigh. There would be no putting up with him, after this. Now that Steve knew Bucky actually listened to his awful football stories, he would never shut up about them.

“My point is, it’s not easy, but you still find a way to talk about it as if it just—works. Next thing you know, Liv is going to say EDITH is easily understood—” Bucky continued to Steve, wondering if Liv would go for his bait.

“You know about EDITH?” Liv asked, clapping her hands together excitedly. Steve’s eyebrows went up, and Bucky turned back to the photographer, smirking a little. “Oh my goodness, I would never have guessed either one of you were science buffs.”

“We’re not,” Bucky said. “Tony happened to mention it, but I can barely understand it.”

“EDITH is supposedly the programming the controls the Stark Satellite Network,” Liv said, excitedly. “It’s a little outside my field of interest, but the fact that Tony managed to house such complicated programming in such a small device—I mean, there’s speculation that EDITH is another one of his famous AIs.”

“What do you mean by a small device?” Steve asked after a subtle nudge from Bucky.

“Well, it’s thought that the controls for EDITH reside within something small, like a piece of jewelry or even glasses.”

“I was under the impression that EDITH was very secret,” Bucky said, slowly. “The only reason I know about it is because Tony told me.”

Liv wore a thoughtful expression before shrugging. “I must have read about it in a journal somewhere. I may not be pursuing engineering as a career, but I do like to keep up to date with current developments. But we’re getting off track!” she glanced at her watch. “I have another appointment soon, but I still want to get to know you as a couple before I make some suggestions for the packages I do.”

Throughout the rest of their exchange, Liv kept them firmly on the subject of them and her photography, no matter how many times Bucky tried to get her to talk about EDITH again. He would have to do some background research for this woman. Maybe he would look at her school records to see if there was some kind of event that caused her to change subjects, or to see if she if she was still pursuing a career in the sciences as well. If nothing else, her knowledge made it likely that she would not only know the value of EDITH, but also the people who would be willing to buy that kind of technology, despite the fact that it was clearly stolen.

As Bucky and Steve left the shop, he shared some of his thoughts. Steve looked at him for a moment, deep in thought as they stopped by the car.

“Something is bothering you, though,” he said. Bucky shrugged a little. Steve wasn’t wrong. Bucky couldn’t put his finger on it, but something was off about the whole thing.

“I don’t know. Out of everyone we’ve interviewed, she fits the bill,” Bucky said, tapping his fingers on the roof of the car. “But I don’t know how much of it is from how she comes off—you’re right, she’s weird.”

Steve nodded, glancing back toward the shop. “Yeah, she’s definitely odd. But Tony told us that she acts that way—like she wants to be your best friend.”

Bucky frowned. He had forgotten Tony had said something like that. It didn’t change the fact that she knew way too much about Tony’s supposedly secret technology. “She’s still our best bet. I’ll do some research and let Tony know what we’ve found. He’ll probably need to send the cops down here to apply some pressure.”

Bucky pulled his phone out of his pocket, seeing that it was almost one. “Geez, is that the time?” he asked. Steve glanced at his watch and raised his eyebrows. Bucky unlocked his car and started going to the driver’s side. “I’m hungry. You hungry? There’s an Indian joint nearby that serves the best Tikka Masala—”

“Actually” Steve interrupted gently. “It’s been a long day. I was gonna take a walk and clear my head a bit before picking things up. Do you still need me for anything right now?”

Bucky blinked, swallowing at the sudden, unexpected feeling of rejection he was experiencing. He shook himself slightly. Steve had a life. He was allowed to take a walk, for God’s sake.

“Oh, no. I’m fine. I’ll just grab some take out and start working on this woman’s background.”

“I can swing by your office later and we can look over some things together if you want. Maybe three or four?”

“Yeah, that sounds good,” Bucky said before he remembered his impromptu appointment with Mary Jane. “Actually, I have a meeting at four. How about you come by tomorrow morning. We can wrap this up and meet your contact about that footage.”

Steve grinned at him and agreed, then turned and walked up the street toward the university. Bucky climbed into his car and drove up town, forcing feelings of irritation and dejection at Steve’s sudden abandonment away.

_Steve doesn’t owe you anything,_ Bucky thought to himself. _Just because you’ve been pretending to be a couple doesn’t mean he’s going to spend his free time with you._ Bucky snorted. _Besides, do you want to hear more of those football stories?_

Bucky ignored the little thought in the back of his head that was saying he probably wouldn’t mind that much at all.

When he reached his office, he turned on his computer and settled in behind his desk, pulling out his notebook. He didn’t want to rule Castle out just yet. He really didn’t get enough information during their talk to say the man wasn’t a suspect, but his main focus was on Olivia Octavius. He switched off his cellphone so he could focus on his research. If anyone needed him, they’d know to try his office.

After a long while searching for the woman through various software, he was almost certain she was their thief. It turned out that she graduated with honors at ESU with a PhD in Physics and a Master’s degree in Engineering Physics. She could have been a rival to both OsCorp and Stark Industries if she had decided to pursue a career in the field. She even had motive. She briefly worked at Stark Industries before she resigned due to “personal issues with the company.” She started her photography business not long after, but she still followed her old field almost religiously, especially developments coming from Stark Industries. If she were wronged by them—and back in the day, Tony was no angel—then this could be a way to get revenge.

He was just getting ready to call Tony and let him know when his desk phone rang. He frowned and picked it up.

“This is Barnes.”

“Bucky! Bucky, we’re looking at the wrong person!” Steve shouted, a mixture of panic and excitement coloring his voice.

“Steve?” Bucky asked, alarmed. “Steve, slow down. What are you talk—”

“It’s not the photographer. We’ve been looking at it wrong the whole time!”

Bucky paused, processing Steve’s words. “Okay I’ll bite,” he offered. “What makes you say that we’re looking at the wrong person?”

“Because I just ran into Peter Parker.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~gasp!~
> 
> ~ahem~
> 
> I say again...
> 
> ~GASP!~
> 
> I know, I know, Gwen and Liv are not ever going to be buddy-buddy, aunt & niece, friendly like. 
> 
> BUT ISN'T THAT THE FUN OF AN AU!?!?!?!?
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. Come say hello me, [@hanuko](https://hanuko.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> This was written for the [Marvel Reverse Big Bang.](https://marvelreversebigbang.tumblr.com/) It was a lot of work, and a bit of a departure from what I normally write.
> 
> I certainly had fun writing it, though! :-) 
> 
> Art is by the amazing [jro616.](https://jro616.tumblr.com/) Go check out their art!
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful Peach. Go check out their work [here.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EachPeachPearPlum/pseuds/EachPeachPearPlum)
> 
> Any mistakes are entirely my own. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Steve wandered down the street, trying to clear his head a little. Acting that way with Bucky, even for only a day, was messing with his head a little. Bucky was a good-looking guy, and him making heart eyes at Steve was confusing to say the least. Not only that, but the man actually listened to his stories. He remembered them, and he hated football for as long as Steve knew him. It was off-putting, and Steve was starting to get the roles they were playing mixed up with reality.

After about an hour, it started to drizzle, and Steve wished he had thought to grab his umbrella. As he approached the campus, he thought about stopping at a nearby hotdog cart when he almost had the wind knocked out of him. He reached his hands out to grab whoever he crashed into but missed, and the other person fell straight back onto the wet street. Steve felt terrible. At least the boy was wearing a hooded-sweatshirt and had some protection from the rain.

“I’m so sorry,” he said as he offered a hand to the youth that was sprawled out on the ground. The boy grasped his hand and allowed himself to be pulled up.

“It’s okay—holy shit. Mr. Rogers?”

Steve furrowed his brow. He was sure he heard that voice before. He looked down to try to peer under the hood, but the boy pulled it away to reveal he was the kid from the wedding.

“Hey,” Steve said offering a smile. “Never would have expected to run into you here—uh—”

“Peter Parker, sir.” He jabbed his thumb to the campus behind him. “I’m a student here.” Steve wondered how he missed the worn-down backpack slung on Peter’s shoulder. “Anyway, sir, no need to apologize. I wasn’t looking where I was going. I’ve got a date tonight and I was just thinking that I have to get home ASAP, but I live in Queens, so I’ve got to catch the train.”

“I wasn’t looking either,” Steve said, apologetically. “Hey, I need to catch the train, too. I can walk you to the station.”

“You’re going to Queens too?” Peter asked as they started walking toward the subway station together.

“No,” Steve said with a small smile. “But the next train going my way is in twenty minutes, so I may as well head there early.”

Peter nodded, but said nothing in response, and an uncomfortable silence fell over the two of them. The rain started coming down heavier and Steve flipped up his collar to protect his neck better. Peter pulled his hood back up.

“So, hot date?” Steve asked, wincing as the words left his mouth.

Peter chuckled in response. “Yeah, actually. I can’t believe it. Parker Luck never lets this sort of thing happen.”

“Parker luck?”

Peter shrugged and adjusted his bag as they walked. “Yeah. That’s what my family calls it. Just enough luck to stay alive, basically. Something good almost always comes with something bad. Not this time though. I can’t even believe it.”

“Well, I’m sure she’s a lucky girl,” Steve said. “Or boy,” he amended.

Peter peered up at him from underneath his hood. “I don’t know, I’m pretty sure I’m the lucky one, not her.” He glanced from side to side and leaned toward Steve, almost conspiratorially. “I have been dying to tell someone who it is—can you keep a secret?”

Steve laughed, warming up to Peter. He had forgotten how open and trusting he was. “Believe me, kid. I won’t tell anyone. Why all the secrecy, though?”

“Well,” Peter began in a voice so low, Steve had to bend down to hear him clearly. “The thing is, I have a date with Mary Jane Watson.”

Steve stopped in his tracks. Peter had walked forward a couple of steps before realizing Steve wasn’t with him and stopped too.

“The movie star?” Steve asked.

He could clearly see Peter’s grin under his hood. “Can you believe it? I can’t, and she’s the one who asked me out!”

“How do you know—” but Steve remembered she was at the wedding. Bucky even pointed Peter out to her. That sly dog. Steve would have to tell him he was one hell of a matchmaker.

“She was a guest at Mr. Stark’s wedding, and we met there,” Peter said as the two resumed their trek to the train. “It was really awkward, actually. I’m surprised she even asked me out—hell, I’m surprised she exchanged numbers with me!”

“What do you mean?” Steve asked.

“Well, I mean—okay this is really embarrassing,” Peter said in a strained voice. Steve waited quietly for him to continue. “Big crowds like that make me a little nervous. I sometimes get overstimulated, and there was a lot going on, so I needed to take a minute, and on my way to the suite, I actually ran into her.”

Peter paused and rubbed his face. They had reached the station and started going down the steps. “The thing is, I was kind of in the middle of having a panic attack. It was ridiculous! I actually get a chance to meet an actress—a real-life, _famous_ actress—and instead of acting all cool or whatever, I got my name out and started hyperventilating.”

Steve winced. “I’m sure that happens to a lot of people,” he offered, as the two went through the turnstile and approached the platform.

“Yeah, but do a lot of people nearly faint? I literally stumbled into the wall next to us.” Steve cringed, shaking his head at the kid’s bad luck. “But she was so nice about it. She grabbed my arm, and asked where I was going, and then she walked me to the suite!” Peter said excitedly, as they waited for his train to arrive. Steve turned and frowned at him. Something was off.

“Then, instead of thanking her like a normal person, I nearly puked on her shoes. She helped me get to the bathroom just in time, and she stayed to make sure I was alright,” Peter groaned, pulling off his hood and gripping his hair a little.

The missing piece from earlier fell into place. “I thought you told Bucky you had gone into the suite alone.”

“Huh?” Peter asked, looking a little confused.

“Before, when Bucky asked if you were alone, you asked who you would bring in with you,” Steve pressed, trying to remain calm about the whole thing.

Peter frowned and looked very thoughtful. “Huh. Well, I guess I didn’t think to mention it. She stayed right by the door, and I was in the room the whole time. I mean, I know I was puking, but I would have noticed her moving around the room.”

Steve remembered he didn’t actually inform Peter of the details of the theft. Neither did Bucky. He wanted to make sure that information was kept as close to the chest as possible. The safe was near the door, but if Peter was told by Tony that it was the sunglasses that had gone missing, and if Tony acted the same way with his sunglasses that _anyone else_ would in a hotel suite—

“Peter, do you know where Tony kept his sunglasses?”

Peter blinked and frowned. “Uh—I don’t—I mean I thought they were on his nightstand…. I know they were expensive, but I’ve been going on trips to conventions with Mr. Stark for forever, and he would always put them there at night before he went to sleep. Isn’t that where they were?” Peter looked alarmed now. “I swear, MJ didn’t go back into the room. I would have seen her.”

Steve nodded. “Sorry, kid, I didn’t mean to upset you,” he said, trying to calm his racing pulse. He had to call Bucky as soon as possible. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, frowning when he saw he had no bars. “So she took you to the room and waited around until you finished, then said goodbye?”

Peter blushed and scratched the back of his neck. “She offered to stay with me, actually, but it wasn’t my place to invite anyone, you know? So I told her I’d be okay, and she said to ask her for a dance during the reception, and I did. Then we exchanged numbers. We’ve been texting since then. I know it’s only been a couple of days, but she’s really cool, and smart, and funny—then she asked me on a date. Me!” Peter grinned again, but it wasn’t as bright as before, and Steve was worried that he planted a sneaking suspicion into Peter’s head. “Mr. Rogers, you don’t think she—”

“Kid, I was just clearing up your story,” Steve lied as the train pulled up. “Go on. Enjoy your date tonight.” Peter’s grin brightened once more and he waved goodbye as he got on the train. Steve waited until it pulled away before making a mad dash out of the subway station and calling Bucky.

Steve called three times and reached Bucky’s voicemail before he remembered Bucky was in his office. This time his call was answered after two rings.

“This is Barnes,” Bucky’s voice resonated through the receiver, gruff but clear.

“Bucky!” Steve shouted, trying and failing to contain himself. “Bucky, we’re looking at the wrong person!” He then told Bucky about his conversation with Peter.

“You really think he just forgot to tell us she was with him?” Bucky asked, clearly suspicious.

Steve thought back to Peter’s face, and there was only honest confusion on his expression when asked. Steve may not be a private investigator, but he was a pretty good judge of character. “I do. I really think with everything going on, he didn’t think about Mary Jane being in the room with him. He would have noticed if she walked past the bathroom, and I know he thought those sunglasses were really expensive, but remember when he was talking about them? He said he knew they were _just_ sunglasses. They wouldn’t have been important enough to be locked in a safe as far as he was concerned.”

“Jesus,” Bucky murmured. “Alright. Thanks Steve. Do you think you can get up here right now? I think I’ve got a plan, but I need you here as soon as you can manage.”

Steve raised his hand and by some miracle, got a cab immediately. “No problem, Bucky. I’ll be there in twenty.” He hung up the phone and gave the driver directions, smiling to himself. The thrill of everything was wild. He should work with Bucky more often. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Please_ leave comments on this chapter. I was so incredibly excited about it. This was my favorite. This was the one that was in my head since the beginning.
> 
> Well, this and the one with T'Challa.
> 
> So please, let me know your thoughts?
> 
> :-)
> 
> We're almost there. 
> 
> Hope y'all are enjoying the ride. 
> 
> Come holler at me on [tumblr.](https://hanuko.tumblr.com/)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> This was written for the [Marvel Reverse Big Bang.](https://marvelreversebigbang.tumblr.com/) It was a lot of work, and a bit of a departure from what I normally write.
> 
> I certainly had fun writing it, though! :-) 
> 
> Art is by the amazing [jro616.](https://jro616.tumblr.com/) Go check out their art!
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful Peach. Go check out their work [here.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EachPeachPearPlum/pseuds/EachPeachPearPlum)
> 
> Any mistakes are entirely my own. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Bucky paced behind his desk. Steve was sitting in one of the chairs, drumming his fingers on his knee. Bucky glanced at his watch. It was ten after four.

“She’s late.”

“Bucky, it’s gonna be fine. She’ll be here. Traffic is awful. We’ve got this,” Steve said as he stood up. He put a calming hand on Bucky’s shoulder. Bucky sighed and nodded, upset with the whole situation. He had _liked_ Mary Jane. She was a good kid. Her only issue was she usually picked bad guys.

Too bad that when she finally picked a good guy, she didn’t treat him right.

There was a little knock on the door just before it opened, revealing the redhead.

“Mr. Barnes, thanks so much for—oh,” she smiled hesitantly at Steve. “Hello again,” she said, softly. Steve held up his hands in a peaceful manner.

“I’m just leaving. See you later, sweetheart,” he said, winking at Bucky. He nodded at Mary Jane and left the office, leaving the door slightly cracked behind him.

“Things are getting serious, then?” Mary Jane asked.

“I don’t know what you mean,” Bucky countered, gesturing to the chair Steve had just vacated. He leaned back against his desk after Mary Jane sat down.

She shrugged a little. “I don’t know. I thought you had just met your fella.”

“Why?” Bucky asked, bluntly.

Mary Jane flushed and shook her head. “No reason.”

“Hmm,” Bucky adjusted his stance slightly, folding his arms over his chest. “What did you need to speak to me about?”

Mary Jane bit her lip and looked up at him with wide, green eyes. “Mr. Barnes,” she said, quietly. “I think I know who is responsible for the theft at Tony and Pepper’s wedding.”

Bucky felt his eyebrows shoot up. He wasn’t expecting this. A shadow paused in front of his door before passing it, and Bucky loosened up a little, giving Mary Jane a curious look.

“How could you possibly know something like that?” he asked.

Mary Jane huffed a little and folded her arms across her chest to mirror him. “Listen, I was keeping tabs on Harry—”

“Miss Watson, I thought you were going to leave that alone,” Bucky said, sternly. “You said you didn’t need any authorities, and that you would be fine—"

“I was! I was just at the penthouse to grab some things, and—well, I saw the sunglasses. They were in Harry’s nightstand.”

Bucky closed his eyes. _Damnit, Mary Jane,_ he thought.

“You see,” she continued, “Harry’s been doing a lot of weird research about Stark Industries lately, and I know he had one of his guys working for the company—Quentin Beck is his name. I noticed over the last few weeks before we split up that he had a whole lot of information being sent to him, about a project with a woman’s name? Edie or Ellen or something—”

“EDITH?” Bucky offered.

Mary Jane nodded her head emphatically. “Yes! Yes, that was it. Anyway, I saw the sunglasses Tony always wears at Harry’s place, so he must have done it. I don’t know how—maybe he bribed someone on the staff—”

“Mary Jane?” Bucky interrupted. She started at his interjection, and the sudden use of her first name. “How did you know it was sunglasses that were stolen?”

The redhead blinked but continued without missing a beat. “Well, I’ve been talking with that groomsman—Peter? He told me a couple of details that the public weren’t privy to. I mean, he’s told me a lot of things,” her eyelashes fluttered a little. “He told me about you and your guy—that’s why I thought it was new.”

“I see. Well, I don’t know what that has to do with EDITH,” Bucky said, nonchalantly. “I mean, what makes you bring that up?”

“Mr. Barnes,” Mary Jane said, breathlessly. “The sunglasses _are_ EDITH. It’s an AI, and a really important, very dangerous one. Harry has it. Who knows what he’ll do? We have to—I don’t know, send the police or something.”

“How do you know that EDITH is in the sunglasses?”

“Peter told me so,” she said, not batting an eye.

“Hmm,” Bucky said again. Mary Jane was frowning now, looking irritated.

“Mr. Barnes, didn’t you hear what I said?”

“I did, but I don’t think you’re right,” he responded. “Or rather, you could be, but I don’t see Osborn working with the guy I’m looking at as number one, right now.” Mary Jane pouted a bit, looking unsure. “You just gave me a new theory.”

“What theory?” she asked.

“That Peter Parker is our crook,” Bucky said, watching Mary Jane’s reaction. Her green eyes widened, and she shook her head a little. “When I interviewed him, he didn’t know what was stolen,” he lied. “Then when he was told, he seemed confused as to why anyone would take a pair of regular sunglasses. But if he _told_ you that EDITH was in them, I have to suspect him.”

Mary Jane’s mouth fell open. “W-wait, no. I’m sorry I misspoke. He didn’t tell me that. I read about it in the news.”

“You read about it?”

“Well, yes. It’s such a scandal,” Mary Jane scoffed.

“Which is it, he told you or you read it?” Bucky pressed. Mary Jane stuttered a little in response, shaking her head. “Or maybe,” Bucky continued on, leaning closer to Mary Jane, “you didn’t hear it _or_ read it. _Maybe_ you know what you know because _you_ did it.” The only thing Bucky was missing until now was motive. The only thing he wasn’t sure about was why Mary Jane would decide to steal one of Tony Stark’s most sophisticated AIs. She just filled in the blank for him. “And you did it to frame your cheating asshole of an ex-boyfriend.”

“Excuse me?” Mary Jane spluttered.

“And you used poor, gullible, hapless Peter Parker to do it.”

Mary Jane flushed crimson and stood up, green eyes flashing hotly. “Don’t talk about Peter that way.” Bucky raised an eyebrow and Mary Jane bit her lip. “I—he’s not hapless.”

“But he is very trusting, isn’t he?” Bucky pushed, unfolding his arms and taking a step toward Mary Jane. “Almost naïve. Very easy to take advantage of.”

Mary Jane swallowed and blinked, eyes a little wet. She said nothing.

“Especially in the throes of a panic attack,” Bucky said, coldly. “It would be so easy to come up to him in the hall, while he’s practically helpless, and offer him assistance. It would be _so_ easy to follow him into his room.”

“Stop it,” Mary Jane whispered.

“It would be _so easy_ to crack that safe while that kid was retching his guts out because he was completely overwhelmed,” Bucky steamrolled on, ignoring Mary Jane’s words, blue eyes glaring at her. “Even easier to play him with a dance and get his number so you can try to get as much information from him as possible.”

“It wasn’t like that!” Mary Jane shouted.

“Then what was it like, Mary Jane? Because right now, that’s exactly what it looks like.”

“I didn’t take Peter’s number to play him. I got his number because I like him,” she said, lip trembling.

“Is that the way you treat all the guys you like?” Bucky asked, softly.

Mary Jane sniffed and scowled, dabbing at her reddening eyes. “It wasn’t the plan,” she said, quietly. “To trick him, I mean. I had already snuck a key from the guy at the front desk. But he was there _right_ when I was, and I didn’t have a choice. It was my only opportunity to get in the room.”

Then Mary Jane dissolved into tears and collapsed back into the chair, hiding her face in her hands.

“Do you know what it’s like? Being cheated on?” she asked, hiccupping a little. Bucky shook his head. “It wasn’t only betrayal. It was completely disrespectful. I was made to feel like I was so much _less_. He messed around on me and then he _lied_ to me about it, like I was some stupid trophy he got to keep on his arm. I’ve known for months. I knew way before you confirmed anything for me.”

“Then why did you bother to hire me in the first place?” Bucky asked.

Mary Jane shook her head. “Mostly so I would have blackmail material, in case the EDITH plan didn’t work out.” She gave Bucky a watery smile. “I convinced Harry to get Beck on Tony’s payroll, to see what might turn up. He had no idea that I knew and what I was planning. When I got into his computer and saw the plans for EDITH, I knew this would be the way to get him back for how he treated me.”

Bucky sighed. “I understand how you got the key,” he said. “But how did you get into the safe?”

“I had checked into a room as well. I just called down from my room and told them I forgot the passcode I had set, then asked if they could override it. They gave me the code.”

“How did the kid fit into everything?”

Mary Jane sniffed. “It was just bad luck, him being there. I figured if I couldn’t get into the room myself, I’d do the next best thing and use him. But he was so nice about everything—I’ve never met a guy like that, you know? I figured once all this blew over and Harry was caught with EDITH, there would be no way anyone at the wedding would be suspected and I could just move on. He seemed like a good guy to move on with.”

“What happened to EDITH?”

Mary Jane dabbed her eyes and sniffed again. “They’re right where I said. I put them in Harry’s nightstand.”

Bucky sighed and nodded, rapping three times on his desk. Mary Jane looked up, startled, then stood and spun around as the door squeaked. Steve stood on the other side, frowning fiercely. Next to him was a large, very muscular, blond police officer.

“Officer Odinson,” Bucky said as the officer stepped in.

“Ma’am,” he said in a deep, resonating voice. “I’m afraid you’ll have to come with me.” Mary Jane let out a sob and nodded, stepping forward and allowing the man to put handcuffs on her wrists.

She turned back to Bucky, tears streaming down her face. “I’m so sorry,” she whispered. The officer led her away, reading her Miranda warning as they went. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...
> 
> So for those of you who LOVE MJ....
> 
> Me too!!! She's one of my favorites. She's feisty. She's kind. She's loving. She takes care of people _especially Peter andifyouthinkI'mlyingfightme._
> 
> No, really. MJ got me into Spider-Man, and Spider-Man (and X-Men) got me into Marvel.
> 
> But wasn't that a magnificent reveal?
> 
> Okay, maybe not for your smarty-smarts out there. But I thought it was clever. ;-)
> 
> AND EVEN THOR SHOWED UP!
> 
> Who doesn't like an appearance by Thor?
> 
> Just the epilogue left. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. Come holler at me on [tumblr.](https://hanuko.tumblr.com/)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> This was written for the [Marvel Reverse Big Bang.](https://marvelreversebigbang.tumblr.com/) It was a lot of work, and a bit of a departure from what I normally write.
> 
> I certainly had fun writing it, though! :-) 
> 
> Art is by the amazing [jro616.](https://jro616.tumblr.com/) Go check out their art!
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful Peach. Go check out their work [here.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EachPeachPearPlum/pseuds/EachPeachPearPlum)
> 
> Any mistakes are entirely my own. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Steve and Bucky sat in front of Bucky’s monitor, a bowl of popcorn being passed between them as they watched grainy, black and white footage.

“Hey,” Steve asked, thinking about something that had been bothering him about the whole case. “How did Liv know about EDITH anyway?”

Bucky sighed. “Because a _lot_ of members of the scientific community know about EDITH. Apparently some information was published in a tech journal not too long ago. That’s why Tony had asked if we had heard about it. It wasn’t information he expected any layman to have yet, but he wasn’t sure.”

Steve shook his head, and grabbed a handful of popcorn, watching Bucky reach forward to speed up the film.

“So,” Steve said, spinning in his chair as the security footage spun forward. They had only slowed it whenever there was a person at the computer terminal that was monitored.

Bucky was drumming his pen on his notebook, eyes on the screen. “So what?”

“Come on, Bucky, it’s been a week,” Steve said, rolling his eyes. “I haven’t seen anything in the papers about Mary Jane Watson stealing from Tony Stark. What happened? You know, don’t you?”

Bucky, looked down at his notebook as if he was thinking of taking notes about the lack of information coming from the screen in front of them. He glanced at Steve from the corner of his eye and gave a small smirk at Steve’s impatient face.

“You really want to know?”

“Yes,” Steve replied, firmly.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure.”

“I don’t think you’re gonna like it—”

“Bucky!” Steve shouted. “Come on, tell me what you know!”

Bucky laughed and shrugged. “Alright. I know… nothing.”

Steve stared at him blankly. Bucky laughed.

“Seriously, I don’t know what Tony decided to do.”

“What?” Steve’s mouth fell open.

Bucky leaned back in his chair and sighed. “That’s Stark’s business. I’m almost positive he didn’t press charges, though.”

“Why wouldn’t he?” Steve asked, angrily. “That girl stole an extremely dangerous device from him! And she used that kid of his to do it.”

“Parker isn’t his kid,” Bucky responded.

“I didn’t mean his actual kid. His protégé, mentee or whatever he is,” Steve said, waving his hand. “And don’t change the subject!”

Bucky grinned at Steve’s reaction. “Alright. I don’t think he went to the police because a scandal that huge? They couldn’t keep that from the press. There’d be a public record, and you know those idiots at TMZ have got to have people that look into that shit.”

“But why wouldn’t he press charges?”

“Who knows?” Bucky said. “Maybe because it’s ugly all around. Mary Jane is a beloved gem right now, and Tony would be embarrassed to let anyone know that she outsmarted him. Or maybe it’s because she outsmarted him and he wants to keep his own eyes on her. Maybe it’s because his kid is sweet on her and he begged Stark not to throw her in jail.”

Steve scoffed at that. “If anyone tried to use one of my friends like that—”

“Not everyone thinks like you and me, Steve,” Bucky interrupted. “Besides, sometimes Stark handles this sort of thing himself. That was a government breach, if you think about it.”

“What?” Steve asked, bewildered.

“Think about it. The only guy who knew exactly what everything meant during that interrogation was a decorated Air Force Colonel. That project has military ties, I’m sure of it.”

“So her stealing it could be considered what, treason?”

Bucky shrugged. “Not sure. But if she was caught and jailed because of that, none of us would know for a while, if ever.”

“Come on, Bucky, that sounds like a conspiracy theory,” Steve scoffed. “Besides, Mary Jane Watson is a huge star. She couldn’t just disappear like that.”

“Yeah?” Bucky countered. “Remember about ten years ago, that actor that was pretty popular. He was in Juno and Scott Pilgrim? Started out in Arrested Development?”

“You've seen Scott Pilgrim?" Steve smirked. "How nerdy are you?"

"Not the point, Steve."

Steve laughed. "Yeah, I know him. Michael Cera."

“Wonder what he’s been up to lately,” Bucky said casually.

Steve scoffed and opened his mouth to answer, but he realized he probably hadn’t seen him in a trailer in a long time.

Bucky just shrugged. “Young, pretty actors and actresses get forgotten all the time, Steve. It isn’t a stretch.”

Steve frowned and reached for his phone. “How do you spell Cera?”

Bucky laughed.

“No, seriously, I’m worried for that guy now.”

“Calm down,” Bucky said. “Michael Cera is just fine. We just don’t know what’s in the cards for Mary Jane yet, is all.”

Steve sighed. They stared at the screen in silence for a while.

“Hey Bucky?”

“Yeah, Steve?”

“Did I ever tell you about the time I was in the playoffs against the Giants?”

Bucky groaned and Steve grinned. It was going to be a good night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it!
> 
> I hope you liked it. We all worked really hard on it.
> 
> This was my first bang, and I think I may be addicted.
> 
> Let me know in the comments. :-)
> 
> For those of you reading [Omertà,](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19810759/chapters/46906381) THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE! I should be back to the regular schedule, and am hoping to have the next chapter out next weekend, then weekly updates again if all goes well. 
> 
> Come visit me on [tumblr](https://hanuko.tumblr.com/) if you want to say hi. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
